Within
by josiris
Summary: Jack blames himself for the turn of events in Entity. Sam tries make him see that he had no choice.


Title: Within. Author: Jo'siris. 

_**Email: Complete.**_

_**Category: Angst, Romance, PWP.**_

_**Pairing: Sam/Jack.**_

_**Spoilers: Entity.**_

_**Content warnings: Graphic sex. NC17**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**MGM/Gekko/Double**_ _**Secret Own them. No infringement intended.**_

_**Archive: Sure!**_

_**Summary: Jack blames himself for the turn of events in Entity. Sam tries make him see that he had no choice.**_

_**Authors note: This is my first SG fic, Feedback would be much appreciated :)**_

****

"_**Colonel, wait," Sam called after Jack as he strode at full speed down the corridor.**_

"_**Not now, Carter," he said without turning. Increasing his pace to make sure she couldn't keep up, he made his way to his room and slammed the door.**_

_**Sam wasn't giving up that easily. Barging into his room earned her an "Oh, Excuse me, did I invite you in?"**_

"_**You can be an ignorant son of a bitch at times, do you know that?"**_

"_**Gee and you've only just noticed!"**_

_**Sam knew this way of acting was his defence mechanism, but it wouldn't save him now, he was going to have to hear her out.**_

"_**I know what you think you did."**_

"_**Not think, Carter, know. I know what I did." Jack threw his hands up in the air, as if to emphasise his feelings.**_

"_**Listen to me, I wasn't in there. It was my body, but I have none of the memories, my consciousness had gone."**_

_**Jack snarled at her. "Then aren't you the lucky one, because I have to live with it!"**_

_**Sam stepped nearer, sensing he was about to run again. " You did what you had to do, I'd have done the same."**_

_**He half laughed. "Sure you would, you shoot me, you get to be boss!" The sarcastic remark did nothing to hide the pain in his eyes.**_

_**Sam placed her hands on his arms. "You have to stop beating yourself up over this…You…We have to move on."**_

_**Jack looked at her, how could she be so calm? "I don't know if I can…brought back a lot of memories, what is it with me and guns? Killing the people I…"**_

"_**Look at me, you didn't kill me, I'm here! If you hadn't done what you did, I wouldn't be here now."**_

_**Nothing was registering in Jack's mind. "The first shot was easy, stun. You don't know how hard that second blast was. I shouldn't have hesitated, but I did." His voice softened. " It was you, your eyes staring at me."**_

_**Sam could understand what he was going through. Two blasts from a Zat gun meant certain death; she too would have had the same hesitation had their roles been reversed.**_

"_**The fact it was in you at all was my fault. It knew. God knows how, but it knew I wouldn't harm you, knew I wanted to destroy it." **_

_**She'd already worked out that was why it chose her, but on the same note it had read her mind, knowledge that she felt the same way about him, even if it had never been acknowledged.**_

"_**You can't take all the blame, those emotions came from both of us!"**_

_**The conversation was bordering on painful; all the feelings they had fought against so hard, were being examined. The tension in the rooms was stifling.**_

_**Neither spoke for a few moments not knowing what the other was ready to hear.**_

_**Jack broke the silence. "She's the one, that's what it said, the one you will not terminate." Jack rested his forehead against Sam's. "You are the one, I hated it for being inside you, when I want to be the only one."**_

_**Sam brought her fingers to his lips to silence him, her other hand dropping down his arm to grasp his hand.**_

"_**You are the only one." As the words left her lips, her mouth sought his, a gentle caressing kiss, which soon broke the walls of the dam, and the powerful longing that lay between them came rushing to the surface.**_

_**Their arms wrapped around each other, each half afraid that if they let go the other would disappear. They were drowning on the sweet taste they thought they would never share.**_

_**Something snapped in the back of Jack's mind. They couldn't do this; if the wall came tumbling down, they might never rebuild it.**_

_**He pulled away, holding her by the shoulders, " We can't."**_

_**Sam leaned in and kissed Jack's neck. " We can." She argued, punctuating each statement with a kiss or a bite. "We need this ...Just for a couple of hours…. No Colonel and Major…. Just Sam and Jack…No rank…No protocol…. Just two people who might never get this chance again."**_

"_**But…" He turned to protest, but coherent thought was draining from his mind as her hands squeezed his buttocks pulling him closer, his arousal for her now undeniable.**_

_**Turning them both, he pushed her to the wall, and their mouths met in a feverish clinch, tongues sucking, duelling for supremacy.**_

_**Sam moaned into his mouth as he ground his pelvis in concentric circles, dry humping her against the wall. The chafing from her pants from his hard length insinuating itself between her legs was becoming unbearable.**_

_**Jack was like a man possessed. He had to feel her, taste her. Ripping open her shirt and the clasp of her bra in one swift movement, burying his head between her heaving breasts. Squeezing them together as his tongue flicked over each nipple, the chill and his ministrations making them erect, Jack latched on and sucked greedily.**_

_**Sam was flying into oblivion, both erogenous zones being stimulated at once. Jack lifted her so that her legs were around his waist, as he ground himself further into her, sucking her breasts at the same time.**_

_**Sam pulled his hair, dragging his head from one nipple to the other. Both of them were panting, and she shook her head from side to side as if that could stop the torment, a torment she didn't want to end if it meant losing this connection.**_

_**Jack nipped at the soft flesh around her nipples, causing strands of fire to erupt in her stomach. His tongue soothed the bites, then preceded to do it all again, harder each time, making her skin tingle.**_

_**They both needed more, needed to be the very essence of one another. Sam pushed Jack away; he, misreading, thought she was backing off, until her fingers deftly opened the buttons on his pants. He held his breath as she slipped her hand softly inside his shorts, running her sharp nails along his taut erection.**_

"_**Sweet Jesus." Jack closed his eyes, as she freed him of both pants and shorts.**_

_**Opening his eyes again he saw desire; she needed him, needed him to fill the void. Kissing her neck, he began the same torturous act, slowly undoing her pants, letting them fall to the floor then dragging them over her feet using his own.**_

_**Jack gazed in awe at the beauty before him. Her hair mussed, lips swollen, she stood before him with her shirt open and a white lace thong.**_

"_**Please tell me you don't wear these all the time," he rasped.**_

_**Sam just smiled, took his hand and guided it to where she wanted him. He rubbed her through the material, chuckling to himself as she groaned in frustration, then when she least expected it, thrust two fingers into her.**_

_**His heart rate increased. "So wet, so hot." he moaned.**_

"_**Please, please…"**_

_**He couldn't deny her, she wanted it all and he was willing to give it tenfold. Lifting her off the floor, he slammed himself between her wet walls, burying his face in her shoulder as she screamed his name. Neither was going to last long, not long enough for him to show her all the ways he had dreamt of taking her.**_

_**Jack began to move, short thrusts followed by one long hard and deep. "Faster," he heard her say, and he duly obliged. The ferocity of it nearly took his legs away, and then she was coming, howling his name. He didn't want it to end; using all his control, he stopped himself as she contracted around him.**_

_**Sam's breathing started to regulate, the intensity of her orgasm making her head swim. Jack was watching her face. He'd never seen her look as beautiful as she did at that moment.**_

"_**You didn't?"**_

"_**Nope! Time for round two! Any suggestions, Major?"**_

_**Sam gestured to the small cot behind them. As Jack walked them over, the friction inside began to build her up again.**_

_**He bent to lower her down but this time she wanted to be in control.**_

"_**It's my turn. I want you to see us joined, want you to watch as your cock fills me."**_

_**Laying himself down on his back, he let her set the pace. As she knelt around him, he watched as her body rose and fell, lifting up as far as she could, until only the head of his cock was inside her, then crashing down, until he was totally encased.**_

_**Jack reached for her ripe dusky nipples, but she pushed his hands away. "This is for you," she said, and again he watched as she bounced, coating him, and making his cock sticky with her transparent juices.**_

_**It was almost his undoing. Jack stilled her movements, and lifted her off; she seemed confused. "Lay on your stomach," He said, kissing her shoulder blades as she lay before him. Licking a path down her spine, he spread her legs so he could slip back into her warmth.**_

"_**Mmmm, feels good." He was teasing her as she had him, pulling back, then thrusting back in, but if her cries were anything to go by, she was enjoying it.**_

_**Jack moved his leg, so that it was on the outside of Sam's, then just as gracefully, he moved the other, closing her thighs, making the friction as he thrust tighter and hotter for both of them. His wet tongue in her ear mimicked the actions of their lower bodies.**_

_**Sam was trying with all her might to push back, to get some leverage, whimpering each time he pushed inside her, nudging her cervix.**_

"_**Yes, Jack, yes, ooooooooooooh…" He was close, if she came now, he wouldn't be able to hold back.**_

_**Tugging at her hips, he hoisted her, so that she was on all fours. Kneeling back on his heels, he began his final ascent; pumping so hard he thought she might split in two.**_

_**Sam was screaming in ecstasy, pushing her face down into the pillow, pulling her hair, as if that could make the ache go away.**_

_**Jack reached under her to find the nerves at the top of their joining, rubbing as furiously as he thrust.**_

_**Sam fought, fought to hold back, but it was too late. "Let it go sweetheart, let it go."**_

"_**Dear god, are you????"**_

"_**Yessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss…" His orgasm overtook him, filling her cervix, mixing their juices.**_

_**Both were breathless and sweating from the exertions. Jack rolled them over so that they lay on their sides, smoothing the hair back from her face.**_

"_**Sam?"**_

"_**Hmm?"**_

"_**Am I allowed to tell you that I love you now?"**_

"_**I think you already did."**_

"_**Oookay." Now that wasn't the answer he was looking for. Was she really expecting a two-hour fling and nothing more, no strings?**_

"_**Jack?"**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**I love you too." Sam turned in his arms, and snuggled into his chest. "What are we going to do?"**_

"_**Now? Or later?" **_

"_**The General…"**_

"_**He knows."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**He knows how we feel, when you were…. Well, let's just say he knows how I feel anyway."**_

"Can we make it work? Be a separate 'US' here, than we are outside?" 

"_**Sam I've felt this way for a long time, if you admit it, I think you have too. We've made it this far, just because we're…"**_

"_**Having fantastic sex!!"**_

"_**Yeah that's it, just because we're having fantastic sex, doesn't change who we are, we'll cope."**_

"_**And if we don't?"**_

"_**I'll transfer you off my team!!" The remark earned Jack a dig in the ribs. "We'll make it work, Sam, you'll see"**_

_**THE END**_


End file.
